


Can You Feel It Too?

by asmaanixx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Johan may have been scared to be with Judai but it was a good scare. It was a scare that made his heart soar and want to be floating on the clouds. Judai was already bouncing off the walls and had a wide grin plastered to his face.Johan wondered if Judai got scared in the same way.





	Can You Feel It Too?

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

_Whatever you do, **do not** look the other way. **Do not** look at Judai_.

It was a mental note that Johan kept repeating to himself. A mantra that he hoped would prevent from making the situation any more awkward by his fumbling words. He really wished sleep would take over his body soon. He wasn't sure how many more times he could count the wooden boards of the Osiris Red Dorm ceiling.

"Johan," Judai's whispered voice drifted towards the blue-haired boy. It was timid, almost scared of broaching the darkness that was sitting thickly between them.

"Y-Yeah?" Johan whispered back. He hoped his voice was loud enough over the frantic pumping of his heart.

"You okay sleeping there? I-If you want, we can switch."

"No, that's okay. I'm fine."

"A-Are you sure? You can say so if you aren't. You don't have to be afraid."

Johan finally looked over at his new friend who was laying in his bed. Giving him a tight smile, Johan answered, "I'm sure. I'm fine. Besides, it's only for one night."

"Hmm.." After a long pause, Judai continued. "I hadn't realized how much time had passed by. We should have gone straight to your dorm."

Laying on his side, Johan chuckled. "And pass up on the exclusive Duel Academia tour by the school's top duelist? Not a chance."

Judai laughed, turning on his side to peer down at North Academy's finest. "That would have been a shame." Pulling on the edge of the pillow, Judai asked, "So what do you think?" At Johan's quizzical look, Judai elaborated, "Of the Academy?"

"It's... alive." Johan answered.

Whatever answer Judai had expected, it seemed to Johan, it certainly wasn't that.

"There's so much going on here. The volcano, the ocean, the large groupings of trees, and not to mention all the interesting people! Not to sell you short or anything, but I have a feeling Professor Chronos is going to make this year highly entertaining for me."

Judai laid back, facing towards the bottom of the upper bunk, and laughed open-heartedly. Johan tried to shush him but it was no use as his own laughter mingled with Judai's, breaking through the eerie silence of the dorm. 

Once he quieted down, Judai revealed, "That is true. It's been what, almost three years for me, and I still haven't been able to understand him completely. As much as he tries to show that he hates us, I think he loves us even more." Judai mused.

_I don't think anyone's capable of hating you._

Johan lowered his eyes and clutched his pillows a little tightly.

"Are you feeling cold?" Judai asked, sitting halfway up from his bed.

"No. Besides, if this is as cold as it gets around here, I may as well strip naked and sleep like a well oiled baby."

Johan had meant it as an innocent joke, but as soon as the words left his mouth, his face heated up. He hadn't intended to put an image of his naked body out there before Judai. Johan bristled as he wondered what might be going through his new friend's mind right now. Did he feel awkward? Did Johan cross a line? Gosh, he truly hoped he hadn't. The last thing he wanted was to lose Judai as a friend. Putting their special connection with their duel monsters aside, Johan truly liked the guy. There was something about him that simply... clicked and made sense. Johan could spend countless nights to figure out what that was but he doubts he ever would be able to. When he had first laid eyes on him, and then held his hand, the world had seemed a little more colorful. There was a lightness to the air, and the wind had seemed warmer, safer. Almost as if that is exactly where he had belonged - by his side.

He wondered if Judai had felt the same. He knew that the young duelist had felt a similar connection, but he doubts that he had spent the same amount of time wondering about it as Johan did. From the looks of it, all Judai seems to care about is dueling and eating as many fried shrimp as he can without throwing up. Judai seemed like the type of guy who didn't really have a care in the world. He was free-spirited, carefree and a little bit reckless. He was a guy who just wanted to have some fun and enjoy life to the fullest. Johan smiled softly as he thought about that idealistic view. How amazing would it be to simply do what you love the most for the rest of your life? Not having to worry about things like getting a job, paying rent or bills, or worrying about bullies teasing you for having a rainbow colored deck...

His smile vanished. He shook his head.

_Not here. They're not here._

Clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut, Johan repeated the phrase like a mantra. Over and over, he made it true. Johan opened his eyes when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Looking up from underneath his lashes, he saw Judai, now laying on his stomach, half his body hanging off the edge of the bed. His arm, hanging limply in Johan's vicinity, reminding Johan of where he is right now.

"Hey," Judai whispered.

It was a simple three letter word that Johan had heard many times in his life. But right now, whispered so sacredly, like a leaf blowing in the wind, Johan felt a shiver run through his spine. 

"You okay?"

Johan nodded silently, giving a small smile to prove his point.

"Still feel sucky about letting you sleep on the floor." Judai said, poking at the lumpy mattress that was situated beside his bed.

"Well, there's always room for one more." Johan offered with a smirk.

Once again, Johan felt himself heat up in the small room. He didn't mean to proposition Judai like that but now it's out there... waiting for a reply. He can swallow down the rejection easily. Pass it off with the wave of the hand, as if he was swatting away a fly. It's the acceptance that Johan is worried about. Dueling Judai, eating a meal with him, talking to him, sitting beside him, all those are acts of bonding and intimacy in their own rights. But sleeping with him, having his body lay so close to him, mere inches...

Johan swallowed.

"Move over."

Johan looked up and saw Judai with a hard gaze on him. His pupils were wide with determination, and his tight lips refused to take no for an answer. Silently obeying, Johan scooted over and created ample amount of room in which Judai crawled his way over. It was almost intoxicating for Johan to see Judai's lean body and long limbs snake their way towards him, like he had a mission to quench a burning desire. Johan took a few deep breaths and looked the other way, hoping that his flushed face would cool down a bit.

"You invite me over and then look away. That's bad hospitality." Judai teased, getting underneath the covers, his knees hitting against Johan's.

"I," Johan gulped to smooth out his voice, and laying on his side to face Judai he said, "I didn't mean..."

He stopped as his eyes focused strictly on the bridge of Judai's nose. He didn't dare look at his eyes for fear of what he might see. As for Judai's lips... Johan shook his head and squeezed his eyes, taking in deep breaths to control himself.

_This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here. No, no, just stop. Stop!_

"Hey," Johan felt Judai's breath wash over his face and clenched hands. "What's wrong?"

Johan shook his head again, and with his eyes still closed, whispered, "Nothing. Just... some stuff going on in my head."

"Do you... wanna share? I mean, I know we only met this morning, but if there's something that's bothering you, you can share it with me. I'll do what I can to help." 

"I know." Johan opened his eyes and with a small blush, smiled. "But truly,, there's nothing to worry about. It just gets really crowded in my head at night."

"Yeah?" Judai smiled.

Now looking into his eyes, Johan answered, "Yeah."

When had Judai gotten so close?

"Well then," Judai said, running his hand through Johan's hair, "you tell all those thoughts to go take a hike. To somewhere, far, far away."

"Yeah?" Johan indulged with a teasing smile.

"Yeah. Because there's only room for smiles here at the Osiris Red. Fear, gloomy faces, and all that other miserable crap are just not welcomed."

"Well, in that case I'll be sure to let them know." Johan's face split wide open in a blushing grin.

"Good." Judai chuckled. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Are you feeling sleepy yet?"

With his eyes fixed on Judai, Johan answered, "No."

Tucking his hands underneath his pillow, Judai said, "Good, me neither."

"So what do you want to do?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't think we can do much besides talk."

His eyes, slowly scanning Johan's face, with a raise of his brow and a sly smile, Judai countered, "Oh, I think you'll be surprised by how much we can do."

It was almost like Johan was put under a secret spell. He simply could not stop himself from dragging his eyes and letting them linger onto Judai's lips. It was only when those lips curved into a smug smile that the spell broke and Johan looked away. His face heated and his fists clenched once more, pulling the edge of the pillow closer to him. Feeling a warm hand rest on his, Johan looked up at Judai who merely shook his head. That same soft smile that had adorned his face in the morning, lingered on Judai's face. The air felt infinitely lighter, his body incredibly warm, and yet he was completely transfixed onto the boy before him.

"Can you feel that?" Johan asked, wondering if all the emotions whirling through his body right now were just one-sided.

It couldn't be. Judai had to feel at least a fraction of what Johan was right now. The atmosphere around them was simply too intense for it to be dismissed as something innocent. There was more, so much more. An unspoken history, wordless conversations, a connection between their hearts and souls that went far beyond their current understanding.

"Yeah."

Gulping, Johan asked, "Do you know what it is?"

Judai shook his head.

"It's scary."

"Yeah." Johan agreed, for it truly was.

All he knew for sure was the way his body reacted - his body heated, his cheeks turned red, his heart fluttered wildly, and every fiber of his being wanted to stay right by Judai, to bask in the warmth of his proximity and have Judai look at him for the rest of eternity. Johan knew it was a wild and crazy thought, especially for someone whom he only met a few hours ago. But he felt it so strongly. He felt like he was waiting in the space where the attraction between two opposite magnets exist. That terrifying pull just before the two magnets snap together, that's where he was right now and he didn't want to be there at all. He just wanted to be snapped with Judai for all of eternity. To be stuck to him, to be near him, with him, touching him, being one with him until his demise.

He wondered if Judai felt the same way. It was scary for him, but was it a good scare? He hoped it was.

Johan didn't want to be scared anymore.


End file.
